


Sun Models

by sinfulsheep



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, Mozzie being Mozzie™, gridlock mildly suffering, impromptu use of Spanish, mozzie lowkey being a wingman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 08:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfulsheep/pseuds/sinfulsheep
Summary: Through soft friendships, sugared down coffee, and lively teasing they find something new. Something tentative.





	Sun Models

**Author's Note:**

> i've noticed a staggeringly low amount of love for gridlock in this fandom which is absolutely absurd to me because she's an absolute babe in my eyes so i've taken it upon myself to bring this fandom who i've lowkey been stalking for a year now the content it's missing out on. gridlock/mira have been on my mind for a while now-since day one of gridlock's release probably and now i've snapped and absolutely must express these two to the world. enjoy.
> 
> kind of nervous, as this will be my first fanfiction i've posted in years yet excited as well. figured i've been apart of this fandom for so long i might as well dabble in on it and join in on the fun rather than watch from the shadows.

Terse sunlight filtered through the windshield betraying specks of dust littering the air in the truck unorchestratedly dancing midair. A savage beat pierced the ears of a tall brunette who's grip on the steering wheel tightened as each heavy hit of the violent drumming and angry vocals appeased to a certain repression resonating deep within her, yet was acted out haphazardly by a small figure leaning carelessly back in the soft suede seats - his mudstained combat boots propped up and hitting the dashboard in tune to the rough instrumentals. The atmosphere was careless, tinged with a certain fondness they would harbor for the remainder of the day. Tori keened into the soft sounds of Max's humming, sideglancing her mirthful friend every now and then when he’d made over-exaggerated hand gestures to the certain climactic points in the song for her own amusement. It wasn't her taste, favoring old blues and something more soft paced, but allowed Max to hook up his phone to the auxiliary cord anyways. He'd be gone for 2 weeks, having requested leave for familiar matters - his kids' birthdays and a family reunion - and therefore would mean two weeks Tori would be free from Max's oppressive reign and objections over the music choice so she begrudgingly forked over the cord to Max as a farewell gift. An act devoid of the merit of words or monetary value yet held a substantial amount of sentimentality, because she‘d guard her aux cord like a greedy dragon would to its divine treasure if it was any other day.

"I'll tell you something Tor, I'm definitely not gonna miss all this fuckin' rain." She heard Max confide between the brief quiet respite when the song changed, only now realizing the soft tapping of rain on the windows once the truck became silent. Tori glanced out the window watching with interest as raindrops cascaded downwards, merging into long aquatic streaks along the glass plane. Tori hummed, biting her lower lip with a shrug - disbelief prevalent in her sturdy gaze when she regarded Max after some time.

"Really? I remember that statement being different the first time over here," Tori replied with a knowing grin that was reproached with an annoyed huff and a sharp roll of his eyes, fingers scratching on his cheek next to the unkept mustache and flashing the woman a sharp look of disbelief. ‘N_uh-uh, what are you even goin' on about?'_ She heard him let out almost immediately, his defense an ample yet fruitless attempt that did nothing but surge Tori's antics on more.

" _‘Oh Tor, this shit's going to be great-can you believe it? Fuckin' England? Can't wait to finally meet the bloody queen and drown in rain instead of praying to god for it,‘_" Tori mimicked, punctuating the statements in a drawn-out fashion for the pure pleasure of basking in Max's annoyance that reminded Tori of an unfed kitten:a bubbled constitute of anger that was as harmless as it was utterly adorable. Though she really should clip its nails, Tori mused, as Max shortly after punched her upper arm playfully - the sting of its impact being immediately forgotten as a rumble of laughter mewled from Max's lips.

"You're unbelievable, y'know that? Also stop that fucking cursing, I'm gonna be around my kids soon - I don't want any em' to develop any bad habits. Yet." Tori disregarded the hypocritical statement with a roll of her eyes, reaching over to lower the volume of the thrum of the harsh music beginning to play from the speakers once Max began to speak again.

"Ok mate, but how do you even fucking remember that, y'know because I wouldn't doubt that's exactly what I said either. Only you remember random shit like that. Goddamn elephant," Max breathed out with a frown, eyes furrowing in a faux judging stare- a squint adorning his features as his eyes glossed over the smug aura shrouding Tori. Tori didn't reply, merely let out a hearty good-natured laugh as she adjusted her weight on the seat- primitive green eyes scanning oncoming mile markers and exit signs, the weight of loss weighing in heavy in her chest that seemed to be mirrored by her partner.

"You should've come," Max thought out loud, his tone losing its previous energy and made way for something softer that usually was only evident when he was scheming. A thinking Max was never a good one, knowing the man reacted on pure gut instincts. Something was up. The distress wasn't only prevalent in his subdued tone, but in the atmosphere as well. The playfulness from earlier proliferated into something much more serious. "You're practically family too, it doesn't feel right just leaving you here yeah? Can‘t I just hide you in my bag and smuggle you onboard?" He seemed to have mirrored Tori's wistful attitude, an aperture to her mood she must have overlooked. She mostly kept herself sturdy and reserved while Max was about as reactant as one could get from years of playing chihuahua within the confines of his large family.

"Ah, come on. You know I can't even if I wanted to. Besides, I don't want to cockblock you and Lozza. The woman will cut off my head and feed it to all those dingos that loiter about your yard, and besides I have stuff I need to get done. Just tell the gang I said hello, or better yet- Skype me later when you get home and settled yeah?" Silence erupted shortly afterwards, Max merely let out an affirming grunt as his hands played with the drawstrings of his loose-fitting sweatpants. Tori didn't push for more small talk, merely relinquished control of her brain and outward thinking and let the chaotic drumbeats and sharp rips of the electric guitar and bass to take her away as she turned into the signaled exit.

"You need to get laid, Tor." Tori paused, her newly loosened grip on the wheel tightening once more as it had when the music had been blaring in her ears. she glanced at Max with confusion evident in her green eyes. _Come again?_ She blinked, yet her questioning stare was met with a shit-eating grin- the change in demeanor and the vulgar topic being sudden- yet not exactly unexpected.

“_Wh_-Excuse me?“ A peal of laughter that had the same appeal to her as a fork scraping over a plate tumbled from the smaller man beside her, his attitude not quite unlike that of the cat who swallowed the canary-_smug as shit_. She wanted to punch him or at the very least-squeeze the man until the damned canary fell from his lips.

“Ok, ok-but listen to me mate. You‘re what? 35? 36? Old as shit yet not old enough to where risqué endeavors become creepy. Ok, look I'm just sayin‘ you need to get out more, y‘know?“ Tori rolled her eyes, a disbelieving smile tugging at her thin lips.

“I‘m married to my work, and that already fucks me harder than anything ever could.“ There was an edge to her tone that laced the amusement evident in her voice that went unheard by Max, who merely laughed along to her statement with a shake of his head as he peered behind them to grab the laughably large suitcase from the seats behind them.

“See? That’s _exactly_ what I’m talking about.“ a sharp 'tsk‘ing sound erupted from the smaller man, his lean frame struggling to squeeze a suitcase between the seats.“Getting fucked by work is not as grand as getting fucked by people, trust me on this I’m a professional-_holy shit. _Why isn’t this fitting through the-_fucking_!“ Tori couldn’t help the laughter bubbling up inside her from spewing out, turning back to help slip the large suitcase between the seats- and _honestly_. There was definitely a better way Max could’ve handled this situation- at least have a little patience- yet she bit down her annoyance and instead relished in the relief and pride once they managed to squeeze the large case through ( even if it had inconsequently hit her in the face).

Two pairs of eyes glanced towards the direction of the departure doors and the many faces crowding the area, bustling with activity whether waiting for their pick-up or leaving from their drop-offs. A certain melancholy feeling hung tight in the atmosphere that wrenched its way into Tori‘s throat, and the glance the two friends shared was an identical reflection of their emotions-their eyes being mirrors to the vague feeling of loss drifting through their being.

“ Remember. Get. Laid.“ Max punctuated after some time, glancing at the time of his phone before opening the passenger seat door of the pick-up truck and seemed to bask in the scoff that resonated from Tori in response.

“Goodbye to you too,“ Tori mused in a murmur, a soft half-hearted _‘ass‘_ following suit when Max turned on his heel to face Tori with a grin as he walked backwards towards the doors so he could keep Tori's gaze steadily.

“Hasta la vista, mi amigo!“ He yelled out to her with a grin when he finally turned to face the doors. Tori shook her head with a scoff and a roll of eyes. The sound of soft distanced screeching was heard as Tori began to drive away, evidence of Max‘s chaotic terror never quite being ceased even when its _main victim_ was out of grasp. She grinned, adjusting the front view mirror and gazing at the familiar pools of green that stared back at her-glimmering with amusement.

_Ass,_ she reiterated with a certain fondness long after the view of the airport was gone and out of sight-though Max‘s presence and vulgarity remained a forceful topic that plagued her mind.

\- ⭐️ -

The night was an odd demon, captivating its lurkers who refused to succumb to its desires with an iron grip. A time of rest and celerity for most yet gave Tori nothing but a tormented pain that sang a repeating melody to her soul that tainted her, reminding her of the hours she spent awake when she should be resting in the comfortable sanctuary of her bed. But she couldn’t, time was a fragile thing she held dear to her and any shred of it wasted on sleeping was distasteful. It was dead silent, the only sounds filling the room were her innate tinkering and the sounds of a pen scratching scribbled down notes on scrap paper. Mark had been here earlier, filling in the void and offering her a desirable reminder that she wasn’t alone with her insomniac tendencies. He seemed to be just as invested in his own projects as she was, his furrowed eyebrows and focused brown gaze holding a painfully familiar look of pure disordered stress.

But unlike her, he left the confines of the room with a curt ”goodnight“ without looking back. He seemed to favor the prospect of ditching the intensity of his work in favor of a few tranquil hours of rest- not that she could judge. He was savoring his sanity, yet Tori learned and adapted to the difficulties of sleepless nights filled with seemingly fruitless work. The name of that being, of course, a meek break for coffee.

She wasn’t alone in the break room though- or at least not entirely. The lazed form of Ryad lay slouched over one of the tables, eyes closed and dozed off in unconsciousness- rough ragged breathing leaving the Spaniard's lips as proof of his livelihood. Otherwise, Tori would’ve remained humored at the prospect of the Spanish man being dead as she sap gently at the scorching liquid in her cup. The room was dark, only remained lit by one artificial light that seeped through the room and gave it a grainy effect yet Tori made no effort to change it. The illuminating light from a microwave and coffee machine glowed dimly in the sharp contrast of bleak darkness, its vibrant greens reds and white giving the room a certain vividness it would’ve otherwise lacked were it not for the shadows of the nightly room. The artificial lights gave sharp vibrancy to the sleeping man on the table, a man who was usually devoid of color seemed to glow and radiate in the luminescence. A firefly, she compared with a hum. Devoid of radiance in the day, yet glowed spectacularly during the night.

“Fascinating, isn’t it?“ A soft feminine voice resonated from beside her, its lilting accent reminding her of fond nights spent basking in summer nights thrumming soft chords on her guitar. It was a voice of comfortable prosperity, a certain tease in her accent that sent a rush of allure through her-though she blamed the elusive hours of the night for the depraved comparisons. Regardless, it snapped her out of the void of staring at an unconscious coworker.

“He doesn’t usually sleep for this long, I’ve caught him here a few hours ago too. Didn’t think he’d still be here and I’d have to beat him unconscious to sleep.” Tori heard the Spanish woman jest, the vulgar unfiltered diction chipping away at her stoic restraint and crumbled away into a certain wistful regret she’d been harboring for a bit, its crudeness reminding her of a certain pest. She’d rejected Max’s Skype call in favor of proceeding her work, and merely glanced over an image of his ecstatic face and offensive hand gesture flicking her off with Lozza and the twins. An emoji might’ve been nice to send back- or maybe even one of the godforsaken Skype owned gif emojis-any small sign to show her interest rather than putting him off to the side. But _duty calls,_ she thought bitterly in regards to her abandoned work.

She could still feel Elena’s brown eyes glued in her figure, copper eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly and Tori gulped suddenly feeling very out of place under the eyes of the beautiful demon bearing an even prettier smile. Tori watched silently as the Spaniard shuffled past towards the coffee machine while Tori sipped awkwardly at her own coffee as she mused into Elena’s soft humming while she worked the contraption. It was intangible, the words to the softly spoken song that tumbled from her lips, and it took her an embarrassingly long time to realize it was Spanish rather than cluttered jargon. Despite the unfamiliarity of the language, there was a certain pain hidden in the punctuality of the words-a hidden depth she might’ve overlooked were it not for the fact that Elena held a certain allure that always kept her perceptive-that was familiar.

Misery had always been a formidable being; bringing a certain chaotic devastation to its victims-yet mellowed out when confronted with people who shared relatability. A coward, eating away at one's inner instabilities yet hiding its tail when met with understanding. In this case, it was no different-though pinpointing the mellow pain was a difficult task.

“What are you singing?” Tori eventually brought herself to ask, gazing keenly at the woman’s soft nimble fingers stir spoonfuls of sugar. Her humming had refrained, and the only sound in the room was Ryad’s gentle snoring and the spoon knocking against the inside of the cup. Hesitation glossed over Elena’s eyes when she eventually regarded Tori, the dark brown pools holding a riveting look- as if scared plunging into this metaphorical body of water was a good idea when neither of them knew if either of them could swim.

“Hmm? Oh, it’s nothing really. Just something my father would sing to me as a little girl, and it just stuck around.” Elena shifted her gaze away from Tori to look at Ryad, the tension sleeping away into a fondness she’d recognized immediately;relief. A look Tori remembered sharing at Max when they’d caught wind of their shared opportunity of Rainbow, a look she remembered the first time she saw Max stand up to anyone important to him rather than backing down to please them.

“Gotcha,“ Tori replied with a click of her tongue, eyes traveling with trepidation to Elena as she brought her cup to her lips. “My dad used to sing me songs sometimes too-to me and my brothers though the little pests never really paid much attention back then. My dad was the one who taught me how to play guitar,“ A look of intrigue flashed on Elena‘s face, her pursed lips twitching into a smile as her gaze fluttered from Ryad to Tori.

“Oh! I didn’t know you played guitar! You‘ll have to show me sometime!“

"Only if you teach me the song you were singing earlier, it sounded lovely.“ An unexpected pause. Unwelcome silence. Tori grimaced, perhaps that wasn’t appropriate and the song was something special she only wanted to associate with her dad. Ice seeped through her veins, pumping out anxious sludge throughout her being as she watched in tense fear as Elena mulled over her words. Yet despite the uproar she expected to bring out of the smaller woman, all she got was a shrug and soft grin.

“Sure. Wait, let’s do it now.“ With that, Elena moved away from the counter and slunk away to one of the three tables in the break room farthest from Ryad. Tori followed quickly, giving her mug a wistful glance before neglecting it in the sink, and shortly after situated herself across from Elena. There was a certain apprehension in her as she glanced longingly at the microwave’s clock that read “03:27“ in bright bold green letters that filtered through the dim room as a constant reminder that time wasn’t stopping. Thoughts of her abandoned work ate away at her mind and made her feel slightly guilty for indulging in fun antics with the pretty Spaniard, yet dissipated slowly upon hearing the honeyed sound of Elena’s voice. Her lilting accent was a teasing melody, drawing her focus back solely onto her rather than the abundant worries.

“Wait, now I’m curious. How much Spanish do you know? The song is entirely in español so you know...“ There was a devilish glint in the Spanish siren‘s eyes, her teeth exposed as her lips curled into a coy smile that was nothing but amiable and welcome-yet still held a semblance of benign tease. Tori thought it over, cheeks slightly reddened as a wave of embarrassment flooded through her.

“I-uh well. I don’t know, the basics I guess. Like enough to _maybe_ get me through an airport in a Spanish speaking country but nothing more.“

“Well, this might be a bit difficult then. Let me hear it though, swoon me off my feet.“ Tori bit the inside of her cheek, flushing slightly under the scrutinizing expectant gaze. Tori fumbled with the sleeves of her jacket, muttering an 'oh fuck it‘ before clearing her throat.

“Hola me _ll_ama es Tori. ¿como estas?“ Soft marinating laughter was heard from the gorgeous devil sitting across from her, and if it had been probably anybody else she might’ve been offended-yet the soft grasp on her forearm and the giggle forced a soft laugh out of her aswell. It was addicting and almost made her forget the primitive feeling of feeling like a top-notch dumbass.

“ Oh-oh no, I’m sorry. It’s just you don’t put ‘es‘ after llamo, since it’s redundant and in Spanish the pronunciations are different. Llamo has more of a Y sound rather than an L sound-here wait, repeat after me...“

They never got around to their initial premise of singing, too caught up in side conversations and painstakingly difficult Spanish lessons that had slaughtered her a little inside when Elena had the bright idea of trying to get her to say tongue twisters in the unfamiliar language. Which went about as good as expected-that being badly. It still drew out a hearty laugh out of Elena every time however, and thus her embarrassment was replaced with an exuberant warmth-any ounce of dignity was gone when it came to Elena. Tori was uncertain as to how that little piece of knowledge made her feel, yet disregarded it.

Movement was heard from behind Tori, a small groan escaping the perpetrator‘s lips before an assortment of cracking joints followed shortly after. Tori turned, watching the now conscious figure of Ryad stir, meeting the two women’s gaze with surprise. Elena muttered something sharp in their mother language to Ryad while he cracked his joints, piercing eyes squinting at his puzzlement as the man glanced down at the knuckles on his hands with a shrug and muttered a half-hearted apology.

“What are you two even doing here? it‘s late.“ Ryad eventually breathed out, hands rubbing the deep creases under his eyes-a big take away from the man Tori was used to. Ryad _usually_ seemed assured and lively during the day despite the given knowledge of his unfortunate sleeping patterns. Here he seemed to have aged by ten years, deprived of the facade he put on during the day-time accentuated by the dark bags under his eyes.

“It's too late to go to sleep now though,“ Elena pointed out softly, glancing to the striking glow of light on the microwave that read “05:43“. Tori winced. Had she really been so distracted doing pretty much nothing with Elena for nearly two and a half hours? She didn’t dwell on it for long though, but it still remained etched in the back of her mind when the topic eventually shifted back to her.

“We got a bit caught up in our conversation, we never actually got around to what we meant to do.“ Elena mused with a smile, filling Ryad in briefly of their antics when the Spaniard reproached both women in confusion-though his eyes lit up when Elena _embarrassingly_ retold the multiple failures of Tori’s pronunciation. Tori flinched, feeling a slight ounce of discomfort at the rough raspy sound of Ryad's laughing at her misdoings-yet suppressed the feeling in favor of keeping the mood light.

“You guys didn’t wake me up for this? You let me miss out on this? I can’t believe you guys,” Ryad grumbled with a grin before sauntering off towards Elena from his previous spot, snatching the woman’s coffee much to her disdain and taking a sip without even once flinching while the smaller woman shot a death glare at him that Tori definitely didn’t want to ever be the recipient of. Ryad choked with a frown, swallowing the large mouthful of coffee with a grimace and a shudder that shackled through his whole body.

“_¡Joder!_ Elena! how can you drink this? This is practically sugar liquid!”

“It wasn’t made for you, you ass.” Elena retorted with a grin, rolling her eyes as she took the coffee mug back up to her lips-marveling at the disgust prevalent in Ryad’s expression as she took a sip with a soft sigh.

“How do you even-“

a small buzz interrupted his words, and Ryad took out his phone from his back pocket reading over a message in incomprehensible mumbles before reverting his gaze back to the two women nearby. A smirk tugged at the man’s lips as he placed the electronic back in his pocket.

”Tori it’s been a pleasure, and Elena,” Ryad paused with a grin, drawing out the silence to lavish in Elena’s expectant narrowed eyes. “mantente alejada del café. Sébastien's car broke down a few days ago and I've promised to pick him up and bring him here while it's in the shop.” Elena scrunched up her nose at Ryad’s tease, before replacing the subtle frown with a smug grin at the mention of Sébastien falling from Ryad’s lips as if the Spaniard had spewed out criminally private intel. Tori chuckled quietly to herself, there had always been a certain air between the two men when they were together. Tori was glad she wasn’t the only one to realize, though she figured Elena knew Ryad far better so there were probably some key inside details she was missing out on.

“Aight. See ya mate.” Tori waved as the Spaniard left the break room, eyes staring intently as the man exited, her eyes narrowed. Tori averted her gaze back to Elena, softening when met with cordial brown eyes. Elena tapped a finger on the hard wooden table in thought, humming silently to herself-her thoughts unclear and the silence strange yet still held its usual excitement albeit restrained.

"Sorry, by the way, if my teasing was a bit much and made you uncomfortable. I know sometimes I can be a little bit.. brash. Tell me if I ever get too much." The usual fire that Tori attributed the Elena was calm, reduced to nothing but ash; colder than its previous state and holding a certain tranquility-nearly fragile and risking dissipation by a rough spur of wind. Tori blinked, shaking her head to ease Elena's sudden worries though she found her apology heartwarming nonetheless and appreciated the concern. 

"Don't worry about it _babe_," The pet name rolled off Tori's tongue perhaps a little bit _too_ easily, and the way Elena's face lit up with a certain newfound interest did not go unnoticed. "If I couldn't handle teasing I wouldn't be friends with Max- i've kind of developed a resistance," Tori assured her statement with a smile that was completely genuine even if her words were a little bit faux. Tori wasn't always alright with certain things Max often spewed out of his unfiltered garbage disposal of a mouth, though reproaching Max had the same effect as scorning a rebellious angsty teen. The only time Max had ever apologized for anything he'd ever said was when he'd got caught up in a moment and made a backhanded comment about her dad, and even then it was after she'd nearly threatened to beat him into a pulp. Regardless, Tori was over it-and Elena's words held no semblance to those feelings and besides. They had all been laughing together with her, not at her. 

"Alright," Elena responded after a few moments, her frame visibly relaxing into the chair. "This was nice though, we should do this again." Elena murmured seeming to have meant to keep the comment to herself than to Tori, yet she replied nonetheless a little too eagerly that almost had her mentally facepalm herself. 

"You want to meet with me in the breakroom at an ungodly time of night to make fun of my bad Spanish?" Despite the passive-aggressive overture to her reply, it was fully met with its intention by the pretty woman sitting across from her. A burst of laughter etched its way from the Spaniard's lips, only further exuberated by the exhaustion that seemed to weigh down on her making her more open and receptive in the process. 

"Yes, definitely. But maybe next time a more appropriate place and time? Maybe somewhere like..." Elena paused, a sharp click on her tongue as she mulled over the options that only dragged Tori's initial interest on. "Hmm. There's a decent sushi place nearby. When you're free of course."_ I'm never free, there's always so much to get done._ The words were tainted on her tongue, at risk from spilling yet she contained herself-perhaps if it wasn't for how Elena drew her in like a moth to a flame: dangerous. An inescapable beauty at risk of burning her if she looked too close- she probably wouldn't have batted an eye at declining the offer. 

Despite the influx of worries and stress that bore her mind - there was still so much work she still had to get done - she accepted the woman's offer, finding the relieved smile a worthy contender for her procrastination. As Elena stared at her, her dark brown eyes glinting with excitement as they shared their personal numbers- extravagant copper eyelashes fluttering during the few times their eyes met, Tori couldn't help but tense up in fear of breaking the piece of art laid out to her. 

_God,_ Tori thought as the beautiful Spanish devil played mindlessly with a loose strand of hair that was _far_ too tantalizing than it probably meant to be,_ I'm fucked._

**Author's Note:**

> ~finding a title and writing the summary for this killed me inside, it's probably the worst part about writing anything oh my gosh how do u guys do it. absolute madlads, s/o to my google docs where the names of my writing are "aaa" and "dkdkdkd dicks";probably not appropriate names for this though. boo.  
~ writing the interactions between gridlock and mozzie and mira and jackal give me life lowkey  
~shout out to my friend for giving me an extensive list on spanish curses and insults to last me a decade and i dont know what to do with all this knowledge. knowledge truly is power.  
~"pollas en vinagre" supposedly means dicks in vinegar which is hilarious to me and i'm going to somehow find a way to slide it in this fic eventually even if it ends up killing me  
~if there is any kind of misuse or bad translations let me know :), it would be greatly appreciated. my knowledge of spanish is pretty much high-school level spanish and random quips my friend throws at me. 
> 
> kudos and comments of any kind are greatly appreciated, thanks for reading loves.💞🌟
> 
> my somewhat vacant tumblr- sheepish-uwu.tumblr.com for if you ever want to say hi or talk about ships with me.


End file.
